Legolas' Journey
by LegyLuva
Summary: [Complete] Legolas feels the need to escape his perfect but boring life for a while. He feels there is something missing but what is it? Please please please read and review. Love you all. Thank you xxx
1. Authors note

****

Authors note:

I would just like to thank everyone for the reviews I have received so far. Thank you to:

Arwen Undomiel

Michelle Frodo

Safine Greenleaf

Darlin

BuMiSt

Jessica

And anyone else who has read and liked my story. Love you all. 

As always, if anyone has any pointers on how to improve I would be more than happy to hear them. The story is already written out, it is just waiting to be posted. Any ideas of what to happen next are also welcome as I'm not completely sure if I like it as it is. 

I also have another story which is due to be posted soon so keep watching for that one. It's another Leggy one as always. 

Anyway, you're probably all fed up of me waffling now as it is so I'll shut up and let you get on with reading my story. Don't forget to reviews. 

Thank you all. Loadsa Luv LegyLuva xxx


	2. Legolas' decision

****

Legolas' Journey

Disclaimer: Tolkein owns Legolas. Nildoliel, Burzannaion, Thalilotion and Nefmacilion are mine. 

****

Note: This was an idea that came to whilst lying in bed one night. Hope you all like this as much as you liked my Out takes done previously. Thank you all for reviewing them and I hope you like this just as much. It is no where near as good as any of the Lord of the Rings books as I'm no where near as clever as Tolkein. Don't forget to review when you have read as I will be pleased to here what you all think, good or bad (but please be nice). Anyway, enjoy reading....

~*~*~*~

****

Legolas was happy. Why wouldn't he be? He was perfect. He lived in a beautiful place called Mirkwood and was definitely the most popular amongst the elves his age by far. He was taught by many intelligent elves near his home and, as he was prince of Mirkwood, he had a beautiful home and beautiful grounds. He was the best at sports, achieved the best grades and the other elves loved him, male and female alike. What else could he want?

Legolas was once again sat in class day dreaming. He was gazing out of the window creating shapes and creatures out of the clouds. The teacher was handing out last weeks homework. The paper landed on his desk. There was no need to look at what he'd been given. It was always the same.

His gaze slowly moved from out of the window to what was lying on his desk. A faultless mark as usual sat in the top right hand corner of his paper. The rest of the class sat discussing their own achievements. No one asked him. It wasn't because no one liked him. Far from it, everyone liked him. Everyone just knew what he'd got already. His gaze drifted back out of the window and up to the pale blue, cloud filled sky.

Elves were perfect creatures. They could do almost anything. Elves were very skilled on the whole but Legolas was a very skilled Elf and this was something _very _special. He was the best at everything he did and everyone loved him, even if they were a bit jealous. 

So why was Legolas so bored? Why was he fed-up of being perfect and everyone liking him? He wanted a challenge. He felt like there was something missing from his life. He often sat and wondered what it could be but nothing ever came to him. He scored perfect grades all year, every year. He had a happy home and lots of loving friends and family. He didn't have a girlfriend, not because he couldn't find one, there were lots of girls dying to go out with Legolas, he just didn't want someone who only liked him because everyone else liked and him and because he was, well, perfect. He wanted someone to like him for himself. He sat and thought about this for many long hours each day but he was sure this wasn't what was missing from his life. He was bored. He needed to get away. 

And that was what he was going to do. He had finally decided. He could no longer stay with his altogether perfect but boring life. He wanted to go out and have adventures and find the final, missing piece. Not many people would like his decision but it was something he had to do. 


	3. Legolas says Goodbye

Legolas was packing his bags. He was taking as little as possible. He wanted to travel light and experience as much of the outside world as possible. The less he took the more of a challenge it would be. He had told his parents and family of his decision straight away. They were all very upset and pleaded with him not to go but they knew he had to. They had seen how unhappy he had slowly become over the last few months and they all knew that if he didn't go now he would never go and never find what he was looking for. 

He quietly packed his bags, savouring the sights and sounds of his home around him. There was a part of him that longed to stay but the rest of him was telling him to go. Many of his friends had offered to come too but he refused. He had to do this alone.

His mother and father were very upset that he was leaving but they understood that even a prince of the elves could feel like he had to get away sometimes. They knew that he would return but they also knew that it wouldn't be for a long time.

Legolas hated leaving his family and friends but he wouldn't gain anything if they all went along. He set off with his one bag on his back along with his bow and quiver of arrows. He couldn't go without them. His bow was a part of him. It was very early in the morning and the sun was only just setting. He had gone before anyone had woken. He didn't want to create a fuss.

He walked for miles. He didn't know where he was going; he just kept walking and walking. The only time the elf decided to stop was for a small piece of Lembas at noon. He wasn't hungry or tired but he had found a beautiful hill with gentle sloping sides and sat on the top eating, with the sun beating down on the grass around him. The land was beautiful. He had seen it lots of time before but it never ceased to amaze him. 

After a while he set off again. Walking far into the evening. When he found what he was looking for he would know but until then he would just keep walking. 

For days Legolas walked. Over hills and rivers. He stopped at night to rest and then walked all day. He passed many creatures on his way and loved being out on his own. He felt alive and although he didn't know where he was going he felt good. 

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for. He had been walking for many long hours each day and finally he had found a beautiful clearing close to the base of the Misty Mountains and yet not far from Lorien but still deserted except for a few creatures that kept themselves to themselves. It was perfect. It had everything he wanted and it was close to the river Anduin. He took an instant liking to it though he wasn't sure why. It was a very beautiful place, very quiet and peaceful but not far from other elves and within a few days sprint to his own land. He decided straight away that this was where he was going to stay, for the time being anyway. 


	4. Friends

It had been almost 4 new moons since Legolas had left. He was very proud of how far he had come. Not just the journey but he had made himself a small but cosy place to stay from any wood and stone he had found. It was like his own little home and he was happy. A lot happier than he had been in a long time and he felt good. Every day was different unlike his old routine where there was never any change. He set out early every morning and came back late in the evening in time to see the beautiful sun setting over the mountains. 

There was no need to decide where he went each morning, you just set off and your feet took you to a new place that you didn't know existed. There were always new places to explore and search. Legolas felt like a little elf again, making adventures in his grounds with his Mother and Father only a couple of strides away. 

Sometime he would meet some of the Lorien elves on his travels. He had become quite friendly with a few of these elves. He knew they lived in Lorien and they knew he lived just outside. They would come sometimes when they needed to escape and Legolas was glad of the company although he did like to be on his own. 

These elves were called Burzannaion and Thalilotion. There was also Nefmacilion whom Legolas took an instant liking to. They had become friends straight away and it was always Nefmacilion that persuaded Burzannaion and Thalilotion to come to visit him as it was quite a walk from Lorien and Legolas didn't think he'd be welcomed there. Nefmacilion understood Legolas. He knew why he had to get away from his old life and never pushed Legolas into being with them whenever he didn't want to. He knew Legolas needed his space and he also knew that Legolas was Prince of Mirkwood, which the others didn't know, as he hadn't told them. 

When Legolas had been on one of his long investigating walks and had stumbled across a very beautiful or unusual place he would often share it with Nefmacilion, Burzannaion and Thalilotion later. There were some places, however, that Legolas didn't like to share. He wasn't selfish he just had many secret places where he felt safe and no one could get at him. This is where he felt happy the most. He felt that if he showed them to people they weren't really his any more. There would be no where to escape to when he wanted to be left alone if everyone knew his quiet spots. 

One day, after one of his long walks, he had just arrived back to his small 'house' when Nefmacilion appeared looking very down and disappointed. There had been an outbreak of battle away down towards the south which involved some of the group of elves that Nefmacilion, Burzannaion and Thalilotion belonged to and they had been ordered to go and fight. Legolas' friends had been preparing for this for sometime as it had been long expected but now the time had finally come. They had to leave first thing in the morning and Nefmacilion wasn't even supposed to be here now talking to Legolas. He had to come though. Legolas was upset that Nefmacilion had to leave but he kept both of their hopes up saying that it would all be over soon and that before he knew it he would be back home.

He was wrong though! Legolas would never see Nefmacilion again!

***

Now you have read please review...pweeeaase.... I love reviews. You don't have to sign but I would really like to know what you all think of my story. Thanks for the reviews I've had already but please don't stop now. Luv LegyLuva xxx


	5. A New friend

Ok, next chapter up. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I just wanted to say Thank You to everyone who has already reviewed. They are all great. Please don't forget to review this chapter. Reviews make me so happy. Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story now. Here it is....

*~*~*~*~*

It had been several weeks since the elves had set off for battle. Legolas had climbed up to the top of the base of the Misty Mountains and watched as the elves had marched in orderly cubes with their bow and arrows on their backs. Legolas longed to go. He didn't want to leave his friends and he thought that battle could maybe be the answer that he still couldn't find.

Although Legolas had been happy since he moved away, happier than he had been in a long time, he still felt like there was something missing. He was having fun and adventures like he'd always wanted but there was still a hole in him that he wanted to fill.

It had been a total of two new moons since the elves had marched to battle. Legolas had counted each and every day. Since they had gone he had begun to walk further and further each day and several times had ventured to the borders of Lorien only to come back again and walk off in a different direction. 

The day came when the elves eventually returned, Legolas saw them marching back to Lorien one evening as he was watching the sun setting. There were far fewer than there had been when they had set off but Legolas just couldn't wait to meet his friends again. 

He didn't have to wait long. First thing the following morning, Burzannaion and Thalilotion wandered slowly up the pathway to Legolas' home. Legolas knew instantly what had happened. Nefmacilion wasn't there and Legolas knew why. It only took a few words to explain to Legolas what had happened. He had sensed it the night before but he was so confused. He had never experienced a death before. All his life he had lived in his Father's halls and had been sheltered from any pain. The confusion and the hurt showed in his eyes. Elves don't die. They will be together forever was what he had always thought. He was wrong. 

It took several days for the reality to sink in. Legolas hadn't been outside since he had heard and Burzannaion and Thalilotion hadn't visited. They all needed space. Legolas had felt confused at first, which then had turned into anger and then to pain. He had never felt like this before. He felt sad and it hurt him so much to think of Nefmacilion. He felt like he could no longer stay out here and yet he couldn't go back because he hadn't yet completed what he came for. It hurt him inside and he didn't know what to do. It felt like someone had taken a piece of him and killed it. When he thought of Nefmacilion he felt physically sick. He was annoyed with himself for not following the elves into battle and protecting his friends. He had had friends back in Mirkwood but no one seemed as close to him as Nefmacilion did. He missed him so much. 

Legolas eventually ventured outside again a few weeks after the news of his best friend's death. He no longer walked as far and when he did it was usually to his favourite quiet place at the base of the Misty Mountains. He had found a very quiet deserted hill that hid you from the world. When you sat on the top you could see for miles yet no one could see you. This was Legolas' place to think and reflect on everything. 

Lately this hill had become more of a home to him than his small hut made from stone and wood. He sat and watched the sun rise in the morning and set again at night. In between he would watch the tops of the trees of Mirkwood in front of him and the golden trees of Lorien to his left. He watched the birds flying out of the trees and then flying back again to feed their young. There was a small nest in the tree on the hill and Legolas loved to watch the small birds being fed and then crying for their parents when they left. He longed for that feeling again. He longed to be young when all you had to cry about was the fact that your parents had left to find food. He missed that.

It was on this hill that he saw her for the first time. A beautiful elf from Lorien whom he had never seen before. She had long blonde hair that looked almost pearly white when the sun shone on it. Her skin was pure and fair and she moved so swiftly and so smoothly that she held Legolas in a trance when she walked. She was walking away from Lorien and towards the river Anduin. When she got there she sat down on the bank bathing her feet in the slow flow of the water. She looked lovely and peaceful. Legolas was amazed that any elf could look this beautiful. 

Legolas still sat on his hill many hours a day but this time for a different reason. He was hoping with all his heart that he would see her again. Even if it was only for a few minutes but he had to see her again. There were three more occasions after the first when Legolas saw her floating from Lorien to the river and then back again. She would come, bathe her feet and then return to her home. Legolas began to forget his pain and sadness of the loss of his friend. He still thought of him and still missed him but the pain began to ease. He would now only sit on his hill for another sighting of her. After her forth visit she never came again. Not that Legolas saw anyway. He began to wonder if it had all been a dream. If that beautiful elf had been something that his mind had made up because of the pain in his heart. He had more or less convinced himself that that was what had happened. 

All that changed one day. Legolas had gone back to his old ways again. Walking many miles each day and still discovering new places. One day he had decided that he wouldn't go walking today and that instead he would maybe work on his home as the weather had begun to take its toll on it. He walked down to the riverbank with a small bowl to fill with water. He was stooping low over the river watching the water flow into the bowl and then splash into silver drops against the bottom. That he saw her again. She floated up beside him without a sound so that he didn't realise she was there until he saw her. She was stood beside him, her flowing dress flying behind her in the wind.

She turned and smiled at Legolas, "Hi, I'm Nildoliel"

*~*~*~*~*

Now you know what to do don't you? Don't pretend you don't. Please review. They make me so happy and any pointers are also welcome. Sorry if this this story doesn't seem to be going anywhere fast. It wasn't one of my best ideas but hopefully you'll like it in the end. Hope you enjoy... Luv LegyLuva xxx


	6. Love

Hi again. Thank you to everyone for all your great reviews so far. Here is the next chapter. Sorry if the story is taking a while to get going. It should begin to speed up slightly now. Thank you xxx

*~*~*~*~*

Legolas stood up. He gazed at her beauty. It looked as though she had a faint glow penetrating from deep within her skin. Her eyes were young and yet had years of happiness, pain and experience behind them. Her hair flowed around her face and her white dress flew out in front, wafting Legolas around his legs. 

He realised he was staring at her. "Oh...I'm....I'm Legolas" 

As soon as he had finished speaking he knew how stupid he must have sounded to her. Her voice was soft and gentle. He sounded rough and nervous. He was feeling very embarrassed but all that soon passed from his mind when she smiled. Her smile was beautiful. It lit up her face and reached the very corners of her eyes. She continued to talk to Legolas. She asked him questions about whom he was and where he was from. He answered, not really paying attention to himself. He was fixated on her and told her everything from why he had moved here to where he was from. The only thing he didn't tell her was that he was Prince of Mirkwood. He couldn't bring himself to say that as the only other person he had told was Nefmacilion. 

They stood and talked for hours. Neither of them really moving. Both were gazing into each other's eyes. Legolas felt a warm feeling inside him. It was pushing out the coldness of the pain that had been there before. 

"I'm afraid I'll have to be getting back now" Nildoliel told him

The words came crashing down on him. "So soon?" He asked pleading with her to stay and not leave him.

"I'm sorry" she replied "It is almost dark and I've been gone for hours"

In the time that they had been talking the sun had slowly set. Legolas looked around him as if he had never seen the dark before. It had still seemed light to him when they were deep in conversation. 

"Will you be coming back tomorrow?" Legolas asked, still begging her not to leave. 

"Yes I can come and go as I please but I really shouldn't be out of Lorien too late in the dark" came her firm but gentle reply. With that she smiled once again at Legolas and drifted off back the way she had come. 

Legolas stood fixed to the spot. He didn't really know what to do. He felt so happy. The warm feeling inside him had grown so big he felt as though he would burst. He ran from the spot where he stood all the way home and up onto his hill again. He watched the sun setting once again. But this time it seemed much more beautiful than it had ever seemed before. He sat there alone long into the night until he fell asleep on the hill top dreaming of Nildoliel, feeling happy and looking forward to the following day.

*~*~*~*~*

Legolas woke very early in the morning. Much earlier than he usually did, too excited to sleep. He lay for a while on top of the hill, watching the clouds and the birds go by. He felt like he could join them, that if he ran off the end of a cliff he would float and soar as the birds were doing above him. 

When the sun had risen he went for a short walk. Whilst he was walking he gathered some flowers and when he returned home he arranged them prettily by the window. He was so excited he was almost shaking. He didn't usually get excited easily and this was a new feeling for him. Legolas had experienced lots of new feelings since he left Mirkwood: the pain of his friends death; the freedom of being alone; and the excitement and happiness Nildoliel made him feel. It seemed like hours before she finally arrived but it was still very early in the morning. She came sweeping along the path as she always did. Legolas ran to meet her. He just about managed to stop himself from picking her up, giving her a huge hug and carrying her back to his home. She smiled when she saw him and once again his heart melted. 

They had a lovely time. The day flew by before either of them realised the time. They walked together, talked together and even sat by the river together. They were both so happy being in each other's company that it didn't matter what they did as long as they were together. It was soon evening and they were still basking in each other's company. Legolas was the first to realise that the sun was setting. An idea came to him.

"Come with me" He said, gently helping her up from where she was sitting and leading her by her hand. "I have something I want to show you."

"What?" She asked, a curious smile creeping across her face. 

Legolas led her to his hill. The hill he had found when he first arrived and the hill no one else had seen, the hill he had shown no one else until now. He told her to close her eyes as they reached the top of the hill. She did so and Legolas was amazed at how peaceful she looked. He led her very carefully to the peak. 

"Ok, you can open your eyes now" Legolas was stood behind her still holding her hands. 

"Wow, its so beautiful" Nildoliel was astounded at the beauty of the view. You could see for miles above the trees and the sun was setting. It was a lovely golden orange colour with a deep blue sky around it. Nildoliel had seen many sun sets before but this one seemed much more beautiful than any other. Whether it was the setting or who she was with she didn't know, but she felt happy. She was in love. She had only met Legolas a few days ago but she felt different with him. Different than she had ever felt with any one else. She never wanted to be parted from him. 

Legolas was also amazed at how beautiful the setting sun seemed that night. Even better than the night before. He put his arms around her and she hugged him back. He felt her warmth and her prettiness in his arms. They sat down together on the hill top and that's where they spent the night. They wanted this moment to last forever. They finally fell asleep under the stars lying next to each other. They were happy.

*~*~*~*~*

Ok, don't pretend you don't know what to do. Just click on that button at the bottom of the screen (don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about) and review my story. Every review is very much appreciated. Thank you.

Loadsa Luv LegyLuva xxx 


	7. I'll go with you

Ok, here is another chapter. There is only one more after this one so I hope you enjoy the ending. I have very much enjoyed writing this. The last chapter is only short and basically is just a conclusion. Anyway, please review when you have read. I love and review from anyone. Thanks again. 

Legolas awoke first the next morning. He turned over to look at Nildoliel to check she was still there, check it wasn't a dream. She lay facing him, her eyelids softly closed, her flowing hair framing her face. She looked peaceful and at home lying in the grass. Legolas drifted off back to sleep, dreaming of her face. Now it was Nildoliel's turn to wake up. She rose and sat up. She looked at Legolas peacefully asleep, he didn't know it but she had watched him for many months before he had seen her. She had seen him go on many walks yet she had near followed him. She only made herself appear to him when she could stand the distance no longer. She sat running her gentle fingers through his soft, long hair. She really did like him and hoped he felt the same. 

About an hour later Legolas woke again. He sat up and turned to say good morning to Nildoliel. She wasn't there. Where was she? Why had she left? Was it a dream after all? Questions were spinning around his mind. Then he saw her not far from the bottom of the hill. His heart skipped a beat. She was sat watching a group of birds playing and singing in a nearby bush. He walked up behind her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled up at him and he helped her up. Neither of them spoke but they set off walking hand in hand. They didn't know where they were going, but they just wanted to be together. 

The day was spent much the same as the day before. They talked a great deal. Legolas found that he could tell her anything and she would listen patiently. He found himself telling her things he had never told anyone else before. By the end of the morning she knew everything about him, including the fact that he was Prince of Mirkwood. She had been shocked by this at first but understood why even a Prince could feel the need to escape once in a while. He also learnt a lot about her too. Her Mother was a lady of Galadriel and her Father had been killed in the same battle as Nefmacilion. She had live all her life in Lorien and had never been anywhere else. This helped her to understand Legolas and his need to get away. 

Soon it was evening again. Nildoliel had to leave. She wished she could stay another night but her family and friends would be wondering where she was. She promised she would come again every day and to this she kept her word. 

Legolas felt empty when she had left. He was still amazingly happy from the last two days but he felt as though half of him had left with her. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Over the next few months Nildoliel visited whenever she could. She spent nights with Legolas and watched a vast number of sun sets and sun rises with him. They were very happy together and each 'Goodbye' became harder and harder. They couldn't bare to be apart. 

Legolas was happy again. Happier than he had been in a long, long time. He loved Nildoliel with all his heart, but he was beginning to miss home again. He had found what he was looking for, he had finally found that missing piece but now he wanted to go home. He didn't know what to do. He would never leave Nildoliel but he found himself thinking of home more and more. He was trapped. Trapped between staying and going. If it came to it though, he would hide his feelings. Hide his thoughts of home and stay with Nildoliel. 

Legolas was sat on a small rock by the river, watching the blue water slowly drift past. He was thinking of home again. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and a gentle kiss on his cheek. He turned to find Nildoliel standing there. 

"We have to talk." She said, sitting down beside him.

"What about?" Legolas asked, not really needing an answer. He knew Nildoliel had guessed what was on his mind. 

"I know" She replied, "I know what you have been so pre-occupied and tense about these last few weeks. You miss home. I understand. That's why I've been thinking..."

"Listen, I'll never leave you" Legolas interrupted "If going home means leaving you then I'll never go!"

"No. You can't stay. You miss home too much" Legolas felt his heart sink. A sadness filled his eyes. He looked up at Nildoliel, she was looking deep into his eyes, her eyes were filled with a sadness too but there was a hint of excitement deep inside. 

"You can't stay." She continued "And I'm not staying without you. That's why I've been thinking. What would you think if I said I'd come with you? Go home and stay with your family?"

Legolas' eyes lit up "But what about your family? You can't just leave them."

"I know, but I've talked about it with my Mother and she says if its what I want I should follow my heart." The sadness in her eyes was now replaced by excitement. "And it is what I want. I have never left Lorien in all my life. I want to travel with you and where better to go than your home?"

Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would get to go home and not have to leave Nildoliel. He felt so happy. He leant forward and hugged her. They held each other so close and tight they thought they could never let go. He couldn't have wished to meet a nicer elf in all his life. 


	8. Home

So, this is the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it and thank you to everyone has reviewed it so far. 

*~*~*~*~*

A few weeks later everything was ready. Legolas had packed up his few possessions and Nildoliel had said goodbye to her family. They borrowed two strong, handsome horses from Lorien and set off. Legolas was sad to be leaving his new found freedom and Nildoliel was sad to be leaving her family but they could start a new life in Mirkwood together. 

The journey was wonderful. Legolas talked about his home and his family and Nildoliel talked about all the amazing things she had hoped to see and do in Mirkwood. It took several days to ride home. At the borders of Mirkwood Legolas stopped. He took a deep breath and got off his horse to look around him. He was happy to be here and nothing had changed since he had left. It was like time had stood still for everyone. Everything was as beautiful and peaceful as when he left and it was all waiting for him to return. 

When they arrived at his home, his real home, he got off the horse again and led both of them through the trees. Nildoliel was astonished at the calmness and loveliness of it. Lorien was beautiful but this was different. She slid down from the horse and walked beside Legolas. They held hands as they entered their new life together. 

One of the elderly elves was the first to spot them both. He was a good friend of Legolas' father and welcomed Legolas back with a good hand shake followed by a long hug. It wasn't long before everyone knew Legolas was back but he didn't want to see them all just yet. He wanted to go and introduce Nildoliel to his parents. He was both nervous and excited at this idea and he turned off towards the great halls. 

As he reached the steps to the halls the door was swung open. His parents stood looking down at him. They raced down to meet him and they gave each other a big hug. He had missed them so much. Then he introduced Nildoliel. He could tell she was very nervous. 

Legolas loved her and so did his parents. They thought she was very pretty and they were happy that their son had finally found what he had gone to look for. He was home and it looked like he was going to stay. The four elves went inside and had a very beautiful meal together. They all talked of what Legolas had done since he went away, what his parents had done and how Nildoliel and Legolas met each other.

None of them went to bed until very late in the night. When they finally did get to bed Legolas and Nildoliel shared one of the nicest rooms in the house. It was very big and decorated with beautiful elvish designs. This was their home. Neither of them could have been happier. 

~*~*~*~

Legolas and Nildoliel were very happy. They lived in Mirkwood and never found the need to leave it again. Nildoliel took Legolas to visit her family several times but this was their home now and this was where they stayed. 

*sigh* So its all finished. Legolas and Nildoliel are happy. Or are they? I have written a follow up to this story titled 'End of the Road' which I have not uploaded yet. If you would all like this follow up then please let me know in a review. Thank you. I am very pleased with all the reviews I have received for this story and thank you to everyone has read it. 

Loadsa Luv LegyLuva xxx


End file.
